


Matchmakers

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: District 13, F/M, Peeta - Freeform, Peeta's not captured, Wiress lives, mockingjay au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: Katniss and Peeta survived the quell and were rescued but that doesn't mean they don't need some help. Luckily they have some friends to help them find what they really want.





	Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for albinokittens300 birthday who wanted some Beetee/Wiress helping Everlark in District 13.

Katniss’ eyes slowly opened. She tried to piece together what she knew. A glance at her side showed both Beetee and Wiress were in worse shape than she was, both had wires coming from different areas and were still knocked out. She looked around and panic took over. Where was Peeta? 

Her memories weren’t complete but she knew he was nearby when she blew the arena up. She never should’ve let them separate them. When everything started falling apart she rushed back to the tree to find Wiress pleading with Beetee to get up. When she found the copper wire all she had to do was get a nod from Wiress to understand. She had to shoot the force field as the lightning struck. As she pulled her bow back she heard him, Peeta was yelling her name. She glanced back and he was just a few feet away.  Suddenly it hit her, she didn’t know who had them, but there was no way they would leave him behind. Not if they got everyone else out. Maybe the Capital took them, they could be torturing him right now. She had to find him. 

She got up and found the only sharp object, a syringe. As she got to the closed door she could make out voices. She opened the door and saw him. He was alive, injured and leaning in a crutch but alive. She rushed to him and hugged him, but he didn’t seem to fully return it. After demanding answers Haymitch and Plutarch told her about there rebellion, her new role and the fate of District 12. She was relieved to hear her family was already safe but that Peeta’s hadn’t made it. That must’ve been why he didn’t hug her back. He needed time to mourn so she would give it to him. 

It’s been two weeks since they arrived in District 13 and Katniss hadn’t seen Peeta for more than a few minutes at a time. He had an excuse every time she tried to see him, he was going to physical therapy, or tired, or not feeling well. She eventually stopped trying to visit, she thought he loved her but now she was starting to feel like he couldn’t stand the sight of her. It hurt more than she could bear. This was the exact reason she didn’t want to love anyone. 

They’d been giving Katniss more relaxation time considering she’d been injured, but she was going stir crazy. Katniss started spending time with Wiress in the hospital ward to take up her spare time.  She found she enjoyed her company and since Wiress suffered nerve damage from being so close to the tree when the lightning struck she was still wheelchair bound. Katniss would often walk Wiress around the districts halls, giving her a break from the endless white walls. 

“It’s not that I don’t enjoy your company, but don’t you want to spend more time with Peeta?” Wiress asked. 

“I wish I could but he’s avoiding me,” Katniss replied. 

Wiress put her hand on Katniss’, something a mother would do when their child was hurting. “Give him time, you’ve both been through a lot. Don’t give up just yet.” Katniss nodded before Wiress continued. “I’ve been told there’s a meadow a few floors down, will you take me there?” 

Katniss stood behind Wiress’ wheelchair and unlocked the wheels., “Sure, do you know how to get there?” 

“I’ll lead the way,” Wiress joked. Katniss smiled at this, with was not normal for Wiress to crack a joke but it was nice to hear.  
  


Peeta unceremoniously plopped into the chair next to Beetee’s workstation. He’d been bringing him down every day so he could work for the few hours they let him leave his hospital room. Peeta told himself it was because Beetee’s first project was a new leg to replace his damaged one, but if he was being honest with himself he liked spending time with Beetee. One thing he knew he was hiding was how miserable he was without Katniss. He told himself it was for the best to make a clean break instead of being dragged along while she decided it was Gale she really wanted to be with now that she was free. Peeta knew she was only with him because of the Capital, now that her family was safe there was no reason for her to continue the charade. 

After a few moments of silence, Beetee spoke up, “You know Peeta you don’t have to be a genius to see what’s going on with you and Katniss.” 

Peeta rubbed his face with his hands, he didn’t want to have this conversation right now, “And what is going on?” 

“You both think the other doesn’t want this relationship, but I’ve seen the tapes from the Quell. She loves you. You may not believe it, but she does. When your heart stopped she panicked, even Finnick noticed it. Not to mention the kiss on the beach, and I know you know what I’m talking about.” 

Peeta blushed as he thought about the kiss, at the time he thought it was just a goodbye kiss. Both of them were willing to lay down their lives for the other, this was the last chance either of them would have to give the other something to remember. 

“Well, this is done,” Beetee announced as he held up Peeta’s finished leg, pulling him from his thoughts. “What do you say we take it for a test run? There’s a meadow down the hall, how about you take me there.” Beetee added while Peeta put his leg in place. 

 

The sound of loud footsteps made Katniss turn around, she’d know those steps anywhere. Peeta looked better than the day they were pulled from the Arena. He’d put on some weight and he wasn’t limping as he pushed Beetee’s wheelchair into place next to Wiress. 

After a few moments of looking at each Peeta spoke up. “Hi Katniss, you look well.” 

Katniss glared at him, “After all this time that’s the only thing you can think of to say to me?” 

Peeta’s shoulders slumped, he looked down at his feet. He was messing this up again, “Sorry.” 

Beetee jumped in, “Why don’t you two take a walk through the meadow, I would like to spend some time with Wiress.” 

Katniss and Peeta nodded and walked away. They walked far enough away they couldn’t hear what they were saying, when they looked back the saw Wiress and Beetee talking. 

“Did you know they were together?” Peeta asked. 

Katniss shook her head, “No idea, but it makes sense. They get each other.” 

Peeta looked into Katniss’ eyes, he missed those eyes. “I’m sorry Katniss. I promised you once I wouldn’t push you away again and I did. I just didn’t want to be around when you and Gale started dating.” 

Katniss looked like she was just struck, “Gale? Why would I be with Gale? After everything we’ve been through you really think I would run into his arms the moment I got a chance?” 

Peeta sighed, “Yes, I figured you were only with me because of the Capitol. You’re free now, you can choose who you want.” 

Katniss grabbed Peeta’s hand, “The question is does that person want me too?” 

“He always has,” Peeta remarked. 

“It's you Peeta. I think it’s always been you. I kept track of you, even when I didn’t realize I was doing so. It hurt when you pulled away from me after the first games and it was even worse now. I never should’ve let you go that day it let you doubt that I love you.” 

Peeta took her face in his hands and kissed her, this time it was different from all the others, even the one on the beach. It was just for them, and for the couple sitting nearby holding hands who were responsible for getting them to realize they were more than star-crossed lovers, they were the future of Panem. 


End file.
